


Upgrades

by StarrStatic



Series: Upgrades [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Feelings Realization, First Time, Flirting, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, My First Fanfic, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn with Feelings, Reader has a vagina, Reader-Insert, for those of your worried!, i would always tag topics of concern, this is not noncon in any way i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrStatic/pseuds/StarrStatic
Summary: Androids do not feel pain, and so, they also do not feel pleasure. Some time after the uprising, after androids have gained their rights, after humans and androids are learning to cohabit this brave new world, Connor receives some interesting upgrades.Every touch sets his new nerve endings on fire and leaves him wanting. Good thing you're more than willing to help him out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! Hopefully you have a good time! Tyfr  
> I'm also starrstatic on tumblr, my icon is the same. I think I'd like to take requests, so if you enjoyed this, please consider contacting me there!

When you rounded the corner in the precinct, you could tell something was off. You were coming back from a case to file some paperwork before lunch and the cause of your concern was the local android detective. Hank hadn’t arrived yet but Connor was there, quietly sitting at his own desk across from Hank’s without moving. He had an odd look on his face, like when someone bites into something crunchy even though what they’re eating shouldn’t have anything crunchy in it. Gavin was hovering around but you’d bet money that look had nothing to do with him.

“You’ve been sitting here doing nothing. Damned piece of plastic… Why don’t you at least fetch your master or sort files or something? Make yourself useful?!” Gavin said, his face already in that characteristic sneer. How long had he been at this? You hurried to set your stuff down and clock in as you listened.

“If you’re referring to Lt. Anderson, he does not require my help. And I’ve done all my paperwork,” Connor told him. His tone was fairly flat towards Reed. He no was no longer required to be professional at all times since becoming a deviant and gaining his freedom. He paused to look indirectly at Gavin and quirk an eyebrow. “And while I’ve been ‘sitting here doing nothing’ you’ve been standing there talking at me. Perhaps seeing to your own work would be a less frustrating use of your time.”

Gavin stalked closer. “You fucking garbage hunk of-“

“Alright!” you loudly announced as you pushed between the two. “That’s enough. Boys, boys, you’re both pretty.”

“Pretty?!” Gavin scoffed.

“Well,” you drawled out, pretending to think about it. “At least until you talk.”

“Fuck you! And fuck you too, Connor, we’re not done.”

“Are we ever done?” Connor huffed under his breath, something you tended to do. You were a bad influence.

“Uh-huh,” you quickly said to cover up Connor’s slip. “Right back at ya. Go pull some unsolved case files if you have this much free time.” When Gavin didn’t move, you slapped a hand down on the desk and growled, “You wanna fuckin’ try me, Reed…?” You stared him down, teeth bared in the least friendly smile possible. In your periphery, you saw Connor startle and that same wide-eyed stare from earlier return. You wondered, briefly, if androids could sweat.

Gavin seemed to weigh his options. It was two against one, and a few officers had started staring since you slammed the table. “I don’t have time for this shit,” Gavin spat before beating his retreat. You stayed in the same position and gave him the evil eye until he stopped looking.

Once he was gone, you broke into a grin and turned to Connor. “The darkness is defeated, the evil vanquished. We can resume our peaceful, chaotic lives.” Normally, Connor would question your rhetoric and point out the oxymoron you just made. Normally. But not this time. You had been right about the ‘surprise crunch’ look not having to do with Gavin. Instead, you watched him swallow and his ears turn pink.

Oh? Pink…? That was new, what did that mean?

“Are you oka-” you asked, placing your hand on his shoulder only to be shrugged off.

He croaked, “Don’t. Please.”

Now you were worried. “Connor? Are you okay?” you asked.

Connor tried to smile at you. Key word being ‘tried’. “I’m fine, thank you. I’m just… Adjusting.” The android slackened his tie a bit and adjusted how he was sitting, getting as close to the desk as possible but never seeming to get comfortable. You chewed your bottom lip. What he said didn’t really tell you anything so you were reluctant to drop the topic, but you didn’t want to invade his privacy either. He could tell you weren’t leaving and sighed. “I received some prototype upgrades to help test them and I am finding focusing difficult as a result. But I am neither injured nor unwell, please don’t worry.”

“What kind of upgrades?” you popped off before you could stop yourself. Dammit, what about not invading his privacy?! “Er- I mean- I’m sorry, you don’t… You don’t have to answer that.” You wondered if you were blushing and if he could tell. His lips parted and closed like he wasn’t sure what to say. “I just thought maybe, if it’s something I could help with… y’know?” Chewing your lip again, you risked a look at him.

He really was good looking, or maybe you were just biased. But something about the way he licked his lips, blush dusting his cheeks and ears, the liquid look of his eyes, hell even the change of his halo from blue to yellow was appealing. “I um. It’s… it’s an upgrade. For touch receptors, it’s a touch upgrade. We couldn’t feel pain, before this, but pain helps you keep from accidentally damaging yourself so. I agreed to be the guinea pig.” You couldn’t help the curiosity that bubbled up beneath your worry since you had never heard Connor stutter before.

“An upgrade to feel pain?” you parroted and eyebrows knit together. “Are you sure you’re okay? Even if you’re not injured, if you’re hurting, you need to tell,” you made a vague gesture, “whoever about it, whoever is in charge of your upgrades. Okay?” You started to reach for him again, the movement not going unnoticed by the focus of your worry, but you stopped short just in case even a light touch caused pain.

“I’m not hurting,” he said, almost laughing. Then he stopped. “At least, I don’t think I am. Or maybe this is a kind of pain? But it’s not just pain, because it’s not just pain receptors, it’s _touch_ receptors.” Connor was starting to babble. “It’s _touch_ receptors but nothing is _touching_ me. So why…? Or is that the problem?” He shifted in his chair, cheeks going darker.

“Connor?” He paused. His eyes were wide. But you were interested, your breathing a little more shallow, a little more quick. You had a hunch as to why he looked so startled, so confused, so frustrated, so… needy. You reached again, slower this time, to gently grasp his shoulder and were satisfied when he gave a small shudder. But this time he didn’t push you away, just searched your eyes with his own as you quietly asked, “What’s the problem you’re having?”

He relished the warmth of your hand even while his processors went into overtime, the halo on his temple spinning red. If he kept this up, he’d have to start venting heat, and then everyone would notice. He’d done the calculations. He didn’t want that. Softly, so softly, he admitted, “…I have an erection.” What was even going on anymore? It felt like his body was determined not to listen to him. Was something like this the same for humans? Regardless, you weren’t laughing or running away, so in typical awkward Connor fashion he leaned back just so and let you peek beneath the desk.

Yup. That uh. That sure was a robo-boner. You stopped breathing for a hot second, subconsciously rubbing your thighs together. Suddenly your view was taken away and your attention snapped back to Connor’s face.

Confused, embarrassed, and adorable. Maybe a little scandalized he’d caught you eyeing the outline of his dick. But he’d always been adorable. You’d always liked Connor but humans and androids were still integrating, there were always cases to work, you weren’t always sure how to read his mood, and other things. Still… Fuck it. Now was as good a time as any. Better, maybe.

“Anyway,” Connor slowly blew out a frustrated sigh. “I’m sure I can get it under control in order to seek out proper software adjustments. Eventually. Maybe.” He grimaced. “Maybe you could purchase a bag of ice for me? And then…”

Oh no he wasn’t. “Connor,” you murmured his name, your thumb brushing the synthetic skin just past his starched collar, at the joint between the neck and shoulder. His skin was as soft as any human’s, even as warm thanks to his current state. The hand you had on his shoulder trailed down his arm and brushed past his fingers, shivers left in its wake. You looked at those deft hands, remembering all his little coin tricks and wondering what else they could do. “Thanks for telling me about your problem. And what do you know, maybe I can help.” Your eyes flicked up to meet his. “If you want.”

Oh, yes, that flushed and glassy expression was a good look on him. “How?” he whispered.

“Come with me, we’ll take a long lunch break. But first…” You schooled him on how to hide his erection with some covert pant shuffling, the waistband of his boxer briefs, and holding his jacket over his arm so the length of fabric casually fell over his crotch. Your heart was pounding as you walked out of the precinct. Gavin shouted something after you that sounded derogatory and involved the word ‘lunch’ but you weren’t really listening. You flipped the bird over your shoulder. It didn’t matter. Desire was coiling in your abdomen and you were headed towards your apartment with the tastiest android in Detroit in tow, trailing after you like an eager puppy.

Thank the stars you lived fairly close.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will hide forever ty

Everything had fallen into a comfortable quiet, interrupted only when Connor shuffled into the car in a funny little movement to keep his ‘problem’ under wraps. Classical music spilled softly from the radio – the only station that didn’t have advertisements play, and so the music went on uninterrupted. Glancing at his face before focusing back on the road, you said, “I didn’t know you could blush.” Your fingers drummed on the steering wheel. “Well, I don’t know if I’ve seen any android blush.” _But_ _I never paid attention to them. Not like that,_ you thought to yourself, biting your lip to keep the thought inside. _Only you._

He blinked in surprise, seeming to come back to Earth at your wonderings. “Of course. Our ‘flesh’, the plastic compound that makes up our skin and body is white and opaque. You cannot see our blue blood unless there is an injury of some kind. The… ‘skin’ you see is programmed, and androids were programmed to emulate humans as closely as possible. It’s why an android can cry, it’s why I have freckles.”

“I like your freckles,” you quipped. It was quiet, save for Valse Brilliante playing from the radio in E-Flat. You felt rewarded when Connor started flipping his mint 1994 quarter across his knuckles, ears that lovely shade of pink you’d noticed earlier. “We’re here,” you said as you pulled into a parking spot near your humble apartment.

He followed you inside and up a couple flights of stairs, fingers still coaxing the quarter across them with ease. You swore it was a nervous tick; he could call it ‘calibrations’ if he wanted, but he did it at times when you doubted it was necessary. Stepping past the threshold, Connor shut the door behind him while you toed off your shoes into the shoe rack and tossed your briefcase into the nearest chair. “Your living space is... nice,” he complimented, catching himself before he said ‘adequate’ instead, his mind mentally crossing out the term as too stiff and with the potential to sound condescending.

“Thanks,” you said. “It’s alright I guess. Adequate.” The both of you smiled. He shouldn’t have worried. You nodded towards his legs. “Take off your shoes. Get comfortable.”

“Alright,” he agreed, foregoing the need to explain how this would neither increase nor decrease his comfort. He’d learned by now from both you and Hank that while you appreciated the information, things like this weren’t you making assumptions about his feelings, but rather offering hospitality. In any case, it would be a shame to track in dirt. The laces were undone, the polished vegan leather carefully removed and placed in your shoe rack next to some running shoes. When he looked up again, he felt as though something were caught in his throat, despite knowing (and confirming via scan) that there was no such lodged object.

Your gaze on him was warm from where you sat on the couch, a hand propping up your chin. Gone was your jacket, draped over the chair that held your briefcase and you’d already popped the first few buttons at the top of your blouse. So casual. Open. Completely at ease around him.

The desire that had been building in him, hard and hot and insistent in the pit of his abdomen like a coal, was practically set ablaze by the promises your eyes held. He could feel his dick twitch despite being pinned against him. A small noise escaped him at the mix of discomfort and want and that was all it took to get you moving.

Quickly sliding back up onto your feet, you murmured, “Come here,” and reached for him as he complied. You slid a hand up his chest, the other stroking along his jaw to cup his face. His eyes, so soft and dewy, pulled you into them and you pressed your face close, taunting him with the possibility of a kiss. You broke away before you actually kissed him and chuckled at the woozy way he leaned forward as though chasing after your lips. Hooking a finger in his tie, you tugged him towards your bedroom and turned. The backs of his knees hit the edge of the mattress and he let himself fall to a sitting position. You pulled the tie loose completely and let it drop from your fingers.

“What are you going to do?” Connor asked, his voice hoarse as his vocalizer had difficulty.

Humming, you pretended to think about it as you slipped your fingers beneath his jacket and pulled it free from him to join the necktie on the floor. He was tense in the best of ways, practically thrumming with how ready for… whatever this was to begin. You couldn’t help wanting to touch him, and he didn’t seem eager to stop you. Quite the opposite, judging by the way he leaned into your hand at the nape of his neck. Slowly, you started flicking open his shirt button by button with one hand, and dragged your eyes up to meet his. “Whatever you’d like.”

Finally, you could get rid of the shirt too. Goodbye, shirt. Hello, android nipples. Emulate humans in every possible way, indeed.

“Nothing too creative,” you added. Connor shivered at the brush of cool air to his newly exposed chest, not really feeling the temperature but noting the new sensations against his skin. He tilted his head at you. “Connor… you have to tell me if you don’t like something or don’t want something. Okay?” Here he was, waiting on your bed and ready to be devoured. But you had to make sure.

His smile put you at ease. “I assure you, Detective, any dissent will be voiced loud and clear.”

“Alright. Good,” you sighed. “…Good. Because I want you to get rid of the rest of your clothes so I can suck your dick until you can’t compute simple equations.”

Grace and speed as his fingers unclipped and removed his belt, his thumbs hooking his pants and boxer-briefs to shuck them off in a single motion. You wondered if maybe the coin still in the pocket of his jacket was good for calibrations after all.

“Aren’t we eager?” you chuckled as you pushed against his chest, getting him to move further up on the bed. You delayed gratification just a little longer as you avoided looking at or touching his cock. Connor propped up on your pillows with his legs spread to make room for you between them.

“I may have done some research on possible outcomes while we were on the way here,” he admitted.

You pressed your palm against the head of his cock, dragging it down with a slide of precum and observing his face all the while. Watching him lose his focus, hearing a desperate noise tear from him unbidden – not much could compare to this satisfaction. You smirked at him. “That’s a nice sound, Connor.”

“Not fair.” He couldn’t say anything else, eyes screwing shut when you palmed him again, this time wrapping your fingers around him before the push down.

He was noisier than expected but it was so good. Every whimper and moan slightly hushed before he looked surprised at himself, and then you tore his reasoning away from him once more. It wasn’t enough. You pressed forward and captured his mouth with your own, tasting everything he had to offer. Connor was clumsy in this, never built with this in mind, but what he lacked in programming he made up for with enthusiasm. It didn’t hurt he was a quick learner.

Connor didn’t know where to put his hands but you tugged one of his hands up your blouse, never stopping in your assault on his senses. When had you removed your undergarment? He panted, out of practice in taking in air as his thirium demanded better circulation. You were soft, and warm, a firmness hiding just underneath. Your tongue stroked his, making him shiver and his processor instantly cataloguing traces of coffee, water, and his own artificial saliva. He didn’t waste time analyzing it fully, just storing the information away for later. The information wasn’t important. Not when he heard the way you _whined_ when he rolled the pebble of your nipple between his fingertips. And he couldn’t help chasing after your lips yet again when you broke away.

You laughed breathlessly as you trailed down. From your teasing with your hand you had been able to tell he was a good size, but it was another thing entirely to see it up close and personal. It looked so very human, as all of Connor did, but if you squinted you could spy the telltale blue of thirium flushing through the veins. A swipe of the tongue served to wet your lips (Connor committing every movement to memory in the highest level of detail possible) and you were on him. There was still the taste of salt but otherwise you were pleasantly surprised at the lack of flavor. Technology was amazing. You wasted no time gulping him down, a choked moan coming from Connor.

The things you were doing with your mouth should be illegal. Always wanting to stay well-informed, he’d gathered info on the car ride over. He understood the concept, the methods of execution, and videos displayed said execution of techniques. Nothing compared. Pointless. He may as well have searched recipes for the perfect flambé for all the good it served as a comparison. Your tongue contoured perfectly to the underside of his head, teasing until you pressed more of his length into the suction of your mouth, pressing him deeper each time you bobbed your head. Again, and again. And he could feel something building, something that had him grasping the blankets on your bed in anticipation. His vocalizer was malfunctioning, it had to be, he couldn’t shut up, and even you were whining now and again, your kiss bruised lips stretched around him and determined to take him in.

One of your hands dipped beneath the hem of your pants, and your effort increased right along with it.

There was no logical reason for him to choke, but suddenly he was _deeper_ and it was _hotter_ and he desperately peered down between his legs to observe the situation.

Ah, of course. Why hadn’t he been able to figure out that you had managed to fit his length down your throat? You gagged only a little, eyes watering, before you hummed aggressively and pushed still more. Every now and again you moaned around him, the vibrations scattering his thoughts. You were such a beautiful mess. The hand down your pants, and your mouth and throat – both were working a desperate pace. “I’m- Something is-” he tried to warn you.

You looked up at him through your lashes, flushed, jaw tired, but with renewed determination you gulped him down again, _all_ of him, and that was all he needed to come undone. Connor reached for you, one hand stroking through your hair but not gripping too tightly, while the other fisted in your bedsheets. A strangled cry escaped him as he came down your throat. You swallowed with each jolt of his hips until he was finished and pulled off with a pop, panting.

Connor looked to you, eyes bleary, as he rode out the high of his first orgasm. You watched as his LED went from red to yellow to blue… and then yellow again. “Connor…?” you murmured and looked down to see his flagging erection return full force.

His hands snaked up your hips, coaxing you closer. “You are still fully clothed and have yet to orgasm. That isn’t fair.” He pushed your blouse up your torso and reveled in the sight of each inch of skin it exposed. “Can we continue?”

“Of… of course,” you said, barely a whisper. You let him help you out of your blouse and were quick to kick off your pants. Your pussy throbbed and you could feel how slick you’d become.

He quirked an eyebrow at you. “Why aren’t you wearing underwear?”

“Why were you wearing underwear?” you asked him back.

“Hank once split his pants at work. I would rather not recreate his accident, or the subsequent commentary from the force.”

You laughed. “Sometimes it’s freeing to go commando.”

He smiled. He rather liked your laugh. You straddled his thighs, and he could see all of your body except for your sex. “May I…” He swallowed. Too formal, it sounded strange. He rapidly reselected the language pack. “Can I watch?”

“Sure, Connor,” you purred, and oh, how good his name sounded when you said it like that. “Watch.” You rose up on your knees, pulling his cock towards your pussy and rubbing his head along your slit. Those doe eyes of his were wide and only for you. You guided him to your entrance, teasing yourself with his cock as your pussy both tried to suck him in and resisted the stretch. You pressed down, wincing a bit at the tightness. “I… Ah! C-connor…! Wait-” you whined as he involuntarily thrusted, sinking into you farther than you’d meant. “Wait! Wait…” You lightly smacked your hand against his chest and he went completely still.

“I’m so sorry!” he blurted. “I just- You felt so good, and I… Have I hurt you?”

“I’m out of practice, okay?” you said weakly. “Just… hold me. And wait. Gimme a sec.” You leaned forward to bury your face in the crook of his neck. His arms curled around you, strong and comforting as he pet along your spine.

“‘Out of practice’ meaning you haven’t participated in sexual congress in some time?” he asked, probably trying to distract you. Although he was also curious. Surely you had your pick of partners, you may have been helping him, but anyone who could be with you and chose not to… would seem quite foolish in his opinion.

“Not since-” you started and immediately stopped with your mouth audibly snapping shut. _Not since I realized I wanted you_ , you didn’t say. You wanted him, of course you wanted him. You had for a while now. And somewhere along the way, the only relief for your frustration had become yourself. “I don’t want to talk about that. It’s in poor taste.” You pulled yourself up and placed a chaste kiss on the android’s lips. “Hey, Connor,” you said softly. “Tell me how much you want me.”

“Very much so,” came his immediate answer, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles. “I am finding it difficult to be patient… But I already failed in my self-control once.”

“Aw, Connor, you’re doing fine,” you praised him and let yourself sink a little lower, his cock pressing deeper inside. You hissed at the stretch but it wasn’t from pain this time. “Are you watching?” You heard his faintly whispered ‘yes’ and smiled, placing his hands on your hips before you grasped his shoulder for leverage. “No more waiting... I want you.” When you were fully seated on his cock, you sighed, satisfied. Your hips might bruise under the grasp of Connor’s thumbs but you liked the feel of it. “Move with me,” you told him, and he was quick to pick up the how of it as if it were instinctual.

When you sank down, he pulled your hips down and snapped his hips up, burying himself as deep inside you as he could. Every sound you made was a clue, another point on the map to pleasing you. He watched you ride him, his own pleasure intensifying when you shuddered on top of him and moaned. Connor dug his heels into the bed, changing the angle just so, and was instantly gratified when you almost fell on top of him, almost unable to hold yourself up. Your lips parted in a soft moan and he could feel you clamp down on his dick when he hit that spot deep inside you again. “So this feels good for you?” he growled.

Your legs were trembling and it was getting hard to maintain control. Good thing that didn’t matter as Connor thrust into you with expert precision, his hold on you helping him slam into you harder and faster. “C-Connor!” you cried out.

His lips brushed along your neck and came to whisper at your ear. “You make me feel so good. Are you also feeling good?”

“Yes!” you whined. “Feels… feels good.” You grinded your hips against his, enjoying the full feeling and the way he twitched inside you. “More… Connor, more, I can handle it, please- Connor!”

He wanted to tell you he liked the way you called his name, the way you gyrated your hips as he thrust even harder, desperate to give you the _more_ you cried for. Connor panted, taking in the sight of you as you trembled and threatened to fall apart. So close. You were both so close, he could tell. He pulled you closer, lips pressing against yours to drink his name from your lips. His fingers, deft and slim, slipped down to feel where the two of you were connected, his thumb brushing along your clit. You started, crying out in pleasure, and he recaptured your mouth, sure to brush his thumb along that spot from then on.

He was attacking all your weak spots. One last sigh and you were tightening around him, sucking him in and refusing to let go before you finally fell over that peak, Connor tumbling right after you. His artificial semen shot inside of you, hot and plentiful. He held you, brushing kisses along your jaw and neck, his thumb milking your orgasm until you whined and pushed his hand away. For a few long moments, all either of you could do was pant as you both came down from your respective highs.

You let him hold you a short while, savoring his soft warmth, cooler than a human but more than warm enough. Pulling back, you winced as he slipped out. “…You’re probably… um, calm enough to get those upgrades fixed now.”

“Yes,” he said. “Thank you. Will I-”

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” you interrupted him, wincing at the action but afraid to hear what he might ask. He blinked a few times, LED going yellow, and finally blue.

“Yes. I’ll see you at work tomorrow. You won’t be going back in today?”

“No, no… I think I need the rest of today off after… that,” you admitted, smiling at how his ears turned pink. You shifted off of him, wriggling under the covers of your bed with a yawn. Connor swung his legs over the edge of the bed and went to retrieve his garments, redressing as he went. “Will you flip the bottom lock on your way out? It’s like a hotel door, it’ll lock when you shut it behind you if you do. I’d,” another yawn, “appreciate it, mmgh.”

He pulled his tie nice and crisp and fastened the buckle on his pants. “Of course.” He paused, mouth opening and then closing again. You peeked over the comforter at him and saw a smile settle on his features, different from how he had smiled at you earlier. “Rest well,” Connor told you, and left via the front door, the lock clicking shut as you had asked him. You pulled the covers tighter around you.

Outside the door, Connor paused, feeling restless as he glanced between your door and the stairs down the hall. Your door was already locked, the time to ask anything of you had passed. He could wonder on his own later. For now, his LED spun yellow as he made contact with the team responsible for his touch upgrades, and walked towards the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take requests. My tumblr is starrstatic.tumblr.com, tyfr and hope you enjoyed  
> (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)


End file.
